A near-infrared instrument based on the Frequency Domain Photon Migration (FDPM) concept has been applied to the analysis of cheese. This instrument is unique because it can quantitatively determine the wavelength dependence of material absorption and scattering in a single measurement. Quantitative measurements of absorption and scattering have been performed on milk samples using a high bandwidth, multi-wavelength, diode-laser-based FDPM instrument. Scattering and absorption measurements are correlated to concentrations of fat, protein, lactose and water. Measurements on cheese have been made which will provide essential design information on modulation frequencies and optical wavelengths (diode lasers) for developing a portable instrument specifically dedicated to the analysis of cheese products and processing.